The invention concerns a device for filling or emptying a container with a liquid that is in particular intended for consumption, comprising a rod arranged on a holder as well as comprising a balloon-type body that is enveloping the rod and is liquid-tight relative to the liquid as well as gas-tight, wherein the rod with the balloon-type body is insertable into an opening of the container and, after complete insertion, the holder is secured on or in the opening of the container, and wherein, after insertion, the balloon-type body is fillable and inflatable with an expansion medium such that the balloon-type body contacts the inner wall surface of the container.
For filling a container, in particular bottle, with a liquid that is intended for consumption, in particular beverage, a balloon-type body that is liquid-tight relative to the liquid as well as gas-tight can be employed. This balloon-type body envelopes in this context a rod which is arranged on the holder. The basic principle for filling the container resides in that first the balloon-type body together with the rod is inserted into the container. The balloon-type body is subsequently inflated with air until it contacts the inner wall surface of the container. Since the balloon-type body that is completely inflated thus completely fills the interior of the container, no air is contained anymore in the container. Subsequently, the air is then discharged again from the balloon-type body. In this way, a gradually increasing space is formed between the balloon-type body and the inner wall surface of the container which is filled with the liquid.
For emptying a container, in particular bottle, which is filled with a liquid that is intended for consumption, in particular beverage and in this connection in particular sparkling wine in connection with bottle fermentation, a balloon-type body can be employed that is liquid-tight relative to the liquid as well as gas-tight. This balloon-type body envelopes in this context a rod which is arranged on a holder. The basic principle for emptying the container resides in that first the balloon-type body together with the rod is inserted into the container. The balloon-type body is subsequently inflated with air so that the gradually increasing volume of the balloon-type body pushes the liquid out of the container until the balloon-type body contacts the inner wall surface of the container. Since finally the completely inflated balloon-type body completely fills the interior of the container, the entire liquid contained in the container has been moved out.
In practical use of this filling or emptying system, the problem resides in that the containers due to their manufacture often have different distances between the top opening of the container and the lower base of the container. This phenomenon occurs, for example, in bottles which have an upwardly curved base. The height of this upwardly curved base is generally different from bottle to bottle due to manufacture. When the base is too low, the rod with its lower end does not completely extend to the base with the consequence that an intermediate space is formed thereat which cannot be filled out with the balloon-type body. When the base is however too high, the rod as a whole is too long so that the upper holder of the rod cannot properly be seated on the opening of the container. Or, when the insertion force of the rod into the container is too great, damages may even occur.
Based on this, it is therefore the object of the invention to provide a device for filling or for emptying a container with a liquid that is in particular intended for consumption, which can even be employed in connection with containers whose bases are different high.